Miłość, to czyste szleństwo
by fanka77
Summary: Wielu starało się o Sue, ale żaden nie był dla nigo poważnym zagrożeniem. Do teraz... Co zrobi Jack, gdy na horyzoncie pojawi się nowy gracz? Oto pytanie za milion...


„_**Miłość, to czyste szaleństwo…"**_

Tik-tak, tik-tak, tik-tak… Zegar w biurze niestrudzenie odmierzał kolejne minuty, a ona nadal nie wracała i ogarniał go coraz większy niepokój.

- _Już powinno być po wszystkim. Już powinna tu być, więc co ją zatrzymuje?-_ myślał podenerwowany.- A raczej, kto?- dodał niespokojnie mrucząc pod nosem.

Nie był ślepy. Widział, jak ten elegancik ze zorganizowanej przestępczości na nią patrzył, gdy przyszli „wypożyczyć" ją do jednego ze swoich zadań. Oczywiście od razu zaprotestował, mówiąc, że jest potrzebna tutaj, ale szefa przecież nie przegada i musiał ze zdenerwowaniem patrzeć, jak zbierała swoje rzeczy i skierowała się do wyjścia, gdzie czekał na nią ten… Co gorsze, Pan Wypachniony ośmielił się położyć jej rękę na plecach, a to przecież było JEGO miejsce, a w zasadzie miejsce poniekąd zarezerwowane dla jego dłoni. Nikt inny nie miał prawa tego robić, nikt poza nim samym!

- Uhmmm…- poprawił się mrucząc.- _Nie to, że masz na to jakiś oficjalny papierek, czy coś… Nawet z nią nie chodzisz.-_ myślał z oczywistym rozczarowaniem.- _Ale i tak wszyscy wiedzą, że to TWOJE miejsce!_- judził wewnętrzny głos.- _…że ty i ona, że… Że co? Że szalejesz za nią? Że świata poza nią nie widzisz? Że zazdrość cię zżera, gdy widzisz u jej boku innego faceta? Że gdyby powiedziała słowo, rzuciłbyś dla niej wszystko?- _pytał sam siebie.- Yeah…- westchnął.- Gdyby tylko zechciała…- dodał cicho, uparcie wpatrując się w drzwi

- Znowu mówisz sam do siebie, Sparky?- zachichotał męski głos z australijskim akcentem i Jack dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel przycupnął na brzegu biurka, z głupawym uśmiechem na ustach.- Coś często ci się to zdarza, zwłaszcza, gdy nie ma w pobliżu pewnej blond sheili!- zachichotał, mrugając psotnie.- Wiesz, co mówią o takich, jak ty, kolego?- spytał zaczepnie.

- Nie.- odparł Hudson, próbując zapanować nad gorącem, które wypłynęło na jego policzki, gdy Bobby go przyłapał.- Ale pewnie mnie zaraz oświecisz!- dorzucił z ironią.

- Yup! Znasz mnie przecież!- potwierdził.- Otóż ci, co mówią do siebie, uchodzą za obłąkanych, ale przecież nie od dziś wiadomo, że miłość to czyste szaleństwo!- wyszczerzył się Koala, widząc jeszcze większy szkarłat na twarzy przyjaciela.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz!- natychmiast odparł Jack.

- Jackie- chłopcze… Zapomniałeś chyba, z kim rozmawiasz!- roześmiał się Manning.- Obaj wiemy, że dopóki ona nie wróci tu, gdzie swobodnie możesz jej „pilnować", nie przestaniesz się martwić.- powiedział z humorem Crash.- Zapominasz tylko, że to już duża dziewczyna i potrafi o siebie nieźle zadbać. Poza tym, nie jest sama.- przypomniał.

- Tego się właśnie obawiam!- mruknął Sparky, zanim ugryzł się w język i Bobby nie mógł nie skorzystać z okazji…

- Aaaa! Tu cię boli!- wypalił przekornie.- Boisz się, że Pan G-A-R-N-I-T-U-R-O-D-A-R-M-A-N-I-E-G-O zacznie uderzać do naszej Sue!

- Ma zbyt długie łapy…- warknął Jack.- I pcha je, gdzie nie trzeba.

Bobby spojrzał na przyjaciela ze zdumieniem. Po raz pierwszy Sparky nie zaprzeczył, że jest zazdrosny, a tym samym potwierdził to, o czym wszyscy od dawna wiedzieli- że kocha się w słodkiej pannie Thomas. Dotąd zawsze grał głupka, gdy pytali o jego „zauroczenie" partnerką, zaprzeczając, że żywi do niej coś więcej, niż przyjacielsko- partnerskie uczucia. Nie zmieniło się to nawet wtedy, gdy oficjalnie zakończył jej trening i zostali stałymi partnerami. Oczywiście, nie zwiódł nikogo z ich paczki, no może poza samą Sue, która już zaczęła tracić nadzieję, że cokolwiek się między nimi zmieni. W końcu, odkąd odrzuciła ofertę z Nowego Jorku, minęło sześć miesięcy, a on nigdy już nie wrócił do ich rozmowy w korytarzu i ich „stosunki" utknęły w martwym punkcie.

- _Czy dlatego tak uśmiechnęła się do tego wyfiokowanego pajaca?- _pomyślał ze zgrozą.- _Jest zainteresowana?_

_- _Nie dowiesz się, jeśli szczerze z nią nie pogadasz._-_ powiedział Crash, zupełnie, jakby czytał w jego myślach.

- Skąd?...- zaczął zdumiony brunet.

- Posłuchaj mojej rady, Sparky, bo mówię z własnego doświadczenia…- przerwał mu Australijczyk.- Zrób coś z tym, zanim ją stracisz. Sue jest utalentowaną, piękną, młodą kobietą, za którą wielu tutaj wodzi oczami. Jest również cierpliwa, ale nawet jej cierpliwość ma swoje granice i w końcu znudzi się czekaniem na ciebie, a wtedy chętnych nie zbraknie.- zauważył poważnym tonem.- Jeśli ją kochasz, jeśli chcesz być z nią, to radzę ci się pośpieszyć, zanim kto inny weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce i sięgnie po to, czego pragniesz…- dokończył, kątem oka spoglądając na filigranową blondynkę, namiętnie kręcącą loczek i wpatrującą się w monitor swojego komputera.

- _Cholera! Jest śliczna, gdy jest taka skupiona!-_ pomyślał.

Zupełnie, jakby go usłyszała, Tara poniosła wzrok i napotkała jego ciepłe spojrzenie, a na jej policzki wypłynął zdradliwy rumieniec, więc szybko opuściła oczy.

Jej reakcja bardzo go zaskoczyła, ale zaskoczyła przyjemnie. Może jego sytuacja nie była aż tak beznadziejna, jak mu się wydawało…

Jack nic nie odpowiedział, ale wiedział, że Crash ma sporo racji w tym, co mówi. Nie raz i nie dwa, przyłapał innych agentów, czy laborantów, łapczywie wlepiających ślepia w Sue. Nie było co się temu dziwić, bo przecież jego partnerka była bardzo atrakcyjną kobietą, jednakże jak dotąd nie znalazł się między nimi nikt, kto zaryzykowałby próbę podrywu. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest poza ich zasięgiem, zwłaszcza, gdy napotykali jego ostrzegawcze spojrzenia.

Ten laluś, jednak, był inny. Zupełnie nie reagował na gromy, które Sparky otwarcie ciskał w jego stronę i kadził Sue na każdym kroku, wychwalając jej niezaprzeczalne talenty oraz użyteczność dla FBI. Chociaż blondynka nie należała ona do tych kobiet, które są łase na komplementy, to nawet ona lubiła, gdy ktoś doceniał jej ciężką pracę. Ten gamoń mógł ją w ten sposób zwieść…

- Po moim trupie!- warknął Jack, łamiąc w dłoniach ołówek, który właśnie trzymał i tym samym przywracając ku sobie uwagę przyjaciela., który zachichotał.

- To jest właśnie Sir Jack, którego znamy i tak kochamy! Ruszaj do boju i zdobądź, co twoje!- zachęcił wesoło Koala.

- Zamierzam, Crash!- powiedział wreszcie, zdecydowanym głosem.- Zamierzam!- powtórzył i energicznie podniósł się zza biurka, gdyż obiekt jego uczucia właśnie zmaterializował się w zasięgu wzroku Hudsona i to nie sam…

Akcja Jacka nie pozostała niezauważona przez resztę ekipy i sekundę potem, cała paczka spoglądała, jak brunet z determinacją prze ku rozmawiającej w holu parze.

- To będzie dobre!- stwierdził Myles.- 20 dolców, że znów stchórzy!- rzucił od niechcenia.

- Przyjmuję.- bez zastanowienia odparł Bobby.- Przetnij, luv.- poprosił i dziewczyna z uśmiechem usankcjonowała zakład, a potem cała czwórka, plus D., który wyszedł ze swego gabinetu, zaciekawiony dziwnym poruszeniem w biurze, patrzyła, jak Sparky bezceremonialnie odciąga ukochaną od rywala i całuje zaskoczoną dziewczynę prosto w usta.

- Oszalałeś, Jack.- stwierdziła zdumiona jego akcją, ale uśmiechnięta Sue, kiedy nareszcie przerwał słodką pieszczotę.

- Możliwe.- przyznał, wpatrując się w nią z ogniem w oczach.- Ale miłość, to jedyne szaleństwo, z jakiego nie chcę się wyleczyć.- odparł.

- W takim razie, witaj w klubie, Sparky!- powiedziała z uśmiechem i przyciągnęła go bliżej.

Kiedy całowali się po raz drugi, żadnego z nich nie obchodziło, że połowa piętra bije głośne brawo przy donośnym „Woohooo!", Crasha i wesołym „płać, Harvard!", które padło z ust Australijczyka. Nie przejmowali się nawet radosnym piskiem rozanielonej Lucy, dziko ściskającej Tippy. Dla tych dwojga, czas się zatrzymał i prawdę mówiąc, mieli gdzieś, co ludzie powiedzą. Nareszcie mieli siebie i tylko to się liczyło.

Tego dnia wychodzili z biura już jako para, a dłoń Jacka spoczywała w miejscu, gdzie zawsze chciał ją umieścić, na jej biodrze, jednoznacznie dając do zrozumienia wszystkim „nieświadomym zainteresowanym", że Sue należy tylko do niego.

Jednak nie tylko dla nich rozpoczynał się nowy okres w życiu…

Gdy Tara zbierała swoje rzeczy, zamierzając udać się do domu, znalazła na biurku małe pudełeczko. Zaciekawiona, otworzyła wieczko i ujrzała malutkie kolczyki z niebieskimi kamieniami, wyglądającymi na szafiry, i odruchowo westchnęła.

- Przypominają mi ciebie, luv…- usłyszała głos mężczyzny, w którym skrycie się podkochiwała.- Byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybyś je ode mnie przyjęła.- dodał miękko.

- Ale.. Ale Bobby. To zbyt kosztowny prezent!- zawołała zdumiona, lecz szczęśliwa.

- Eee, nie bardzo!- odparł lekko.- W końcu na coś musiałem wydać te 20 dolców od Mylesa.

- Są warte więcej.- powiedziała sceptycznie.

- Nie, Taro. Ty jesteś warta więcej.- odparł.- Pozwól mi to tylko udowodnić. Zjedz ze mną kolację.- poprosił, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

Jak mogła mu odmówić po tym, co jej właśnie powiedział?

- Dobrze.- zgodziła się.- Ale ja gotuję.- dodała z uśmiechem.

- Fantastycznie!- wyszczerzył się.- Już nie mogę się doczekać!- dorzucił i ręka w rękę opuścili biuro, gasząc za sobą światła.

Nareszcie coś zaczęło się zmieniać…

KONIEC


End file.
